Storming Night
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog is alone during a stormy night, trying to figure out what to do now that Blaze and him broke up, who shows up and cheers the hedgehog up? What happens that night and who does Silver fall in love with? - SilverXOC


**Silver: 16/Teagan: 17**

It was a storming afternoon in Station Square. Silver the Hedgehog was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a coffee and sighs. He was still upset. Blaze and him got into a hug fight and broke up. Silver shakes his head. He then heard a knock on the door and sighs as he sits he cup down and walks off to answer it. He opens it to see a drench Teagan Fox. Teagan was wearing something different than normally, she is wearing a deep red and black singlet, jeans, black and white sneakers and white gloves with sock-like cuffs.

"Teagan, what are you doing out in this weather?" Silver asks, pulling Teagan in and Teagan sneezes.

"It's a long story and I wish I said no." Teagan said.

"I'll get you a towel and some clothes. I'm sure I have something that will fit you." Silver said running off. He grabs a grey shirt that is a bit big on him and black boxes, hoping she won't mind. He then gabs a towel and basket for the wet clothes. He walks back to Teagan who is holding her wet socks and gloves. He then saw her shoes to the left. "Here." Silver said, sitting the basket next to him. Teagan sits the wet clothes in and takes her shirt off. Silver quickly turns around. "Um, towel." Silver said, holding the towel back and Teagan smiles.

"Thanks." Teagan said, throwing the wet shirt in the basket and grabs the towel.

"You're welcome." Silver said as he looks at the basket. Then he saw a red lace, under weir bra and Silver goes red as he looks up. "So why are you out?" Silver asks.

"Helping out Blaze and Rouge." Teagan replies.

"And they had you out in this weather." Silver said shock.

"Yeah." Teagan said. Silver peeps back to see Teagan has no clothes on and quickly looks forward.

"Well maybe you should have had an umbrella or something." Silver tells her.

"Well I didn't think it would come down while I was out. Anyway, I came here because it was the closest. Hoping you wouldn't mind me coming." Teagan tells him, dropping the towel. Silver looks back to see her wearing the grey shirt which stops mid-thighs and the boxes which are just seen.

"You can stay here till the storm pass." Silver tells her and Teagan smiles.

"Thanks Silver." Teagan said. "Can I borrow your landline?" Teagan then asks.

"It's in the lounge room, I'll get these on wash." Silver replies, grabbing the basket.

"Thanks Silver." Teagan said walking off and Silver walks to the laundry. He tips Teagan's clothes in the washing machine, puts the laundry detergent and softener in and starts it. He then walks into the kitchen to see Teagan looking in his fridge. "I heard that you and Blaze broke up." Teagan said.

"Yeah." Silver whispers as he walks to his coffee and grabs it. Teagan smiles.

"Don't worry Silver, I'm sure you can find someone else." Teagan tells him and Silver blush.

"Yeah, you're right." Silver said. "Um, I don't have anything plan for dinner." Silver admits.

"We can order takeout." Teagan said and Silver nods.

"Pizza?" Silver asks.

"That does sound good." Teagan said.

"What could you like?" Silver asks.

"A Hawaiian pizza with extra toppings." Teagan replies.

"I love Hawaiian too." Silver said. "Blaze hates it."

"I know." Teagan said.

"I'll order them and get some garlic bread." Silver said, grabbing the phone and Teagan smiles. Silver orders their meal and Teagan makes a tea. "Hey Teagan, didn't you and Sonic break up three months ago?" Silver asks and Teagan sighs. Her and Sonic started dating, it lasted for seven months till they broke up.

"Yeah, we did." Teagan replies.

"How do you move on?" Silver asks, walking over.

"One day at a time." Teagan replies as she turns to face Silver who sighs. "It's been a week Silver, are you ready to take the next step to leave Blaze behind. Because she has. She is already looking for a new boyfriend." Teagan tells him and Silver looks at her shock. Teagan sighs. "Look, I properly shouldn't have told you that but you need to know. Blaze has moved on and so should you." Teagan explains.

"Yeah, I should." Silver said.

"Just take it slow if you want to." Teagan said.

"That's why Blaze broke up with me." Silver said and Teagan looks at him shock.

"Wait, what?" Teagan said shock.

"She didn't tell you." Silver said.

"She didn't tell us why you two broke up." Teagan admits.

"She said I took things too slow, that I don't know or understand what a woman needs." Silver said and Teagan sighs, then smiles.

"Do you have that Xbox One set up?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, of course I do." Silver replies.

"Want to play some Halo then?" Teagan asks and Silver smiles.

"Yeah, I'll get it started." Silver said walking off and Teagan grabs her tea. They sat down and played Halo and when their pizza arrived, Silver payed for and they sat down, still playing.

"Oh crap, help." Teagan said and Silver chuckles.

"I got them." Silver said and Teagan smiles.

"Oh no, Hunters." Teagan said and Silver chuckles. "I hate Hunters." Teagan said. They then completed the mission when the power cut out.

"Damnit." Silver said.

"At least we had fun." Teagan said.

"I'll get a torch, there is one in the kitchen." Silver said as he got up and slowly heads off. He manages to walk into the kitchen and started looking for the torch. He then finds it and smiles as he turns it on and walks back to Teagan who looks looking around scared. Silver walks to the window to see nothing back pitch black. "The whole street is out, even the street lights." Silver said as Teagan got up and walks over to him.

"They said it was going to be a big storm." Teagan said.

"Come on, let's clean up." Silver said and Teagan nods. "Hold this." Silver said, handing the torch over and Teagan nods. Silver puts the rubbish in the bin and the bottle of soft drink they got. There were no leftovers left. Teagan walks to the window and sighs as the lighting flash.

"I don't like this." Teagan admits as the thunder crashes.

"Come on." Silver said and they headed to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "I have a box of candles in my room." Silver said and Teagan nods as she follows him in it.

"Your room is a mess." Teagan said and Silver sighs.

"Yeah, I know." Silver said, grabbing the box with the candles. "The spare room is across the hall, I'll get you set up." Silver said and Teagan smiles.

"Okay." Teagan said walking off and into the spare room. Silver sets up some candles on the bedside table and lights them. Teagan smiles as she sits down on the bed, turning off the torch. "Thanks again Silver, I know this was sudden." Teagan said and Silver smiles.

"You are more than welcome." Silver said as he walks up to Teagan who giggles. "What?" Silver asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies and sighs. They then heard a thud and Teagan stands up, turning the torch on. "What was that?" Teagan asks scared and Silver sighs.

"Pass that here and stay here." Silver tells her. Teagan hands the torch over and sits down. Silver walks off and heads out to the kitchen and dining room. Nothing was there. He then walks into the lounge and sighs. Nothing.

"Stop!" he heard Teagan scream so he runs back to see he being pinned by Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic was standing in front of him.

"Do it." Metal Sonic said as he attacks Silver.

"Stop! Get off me!" Teagan screams as she tries to get free.

"Hold still." Metal Sonette said as she grabs Teagan's right hand.

"Silver!" Teagan screams and Silver knocks Metal Sonic back, then knocks Metal Sonette back and off Teagan. Teagan crawls back and Silver runs over, kneeling behind her. Teagan looks at him with tears sliding down her face. "Silver." Teagan cries, burring her face in Silver's chest. Silver blush and sighs as he looks up, seeing Metal Sonic helping Metal Sonette up.

"Let's go." Metal Sonic said, going out the open window at the end of the hall. Metal Sonette follows him and Silver sighs, using his telekinesis to close and lock the window. He then looks at Teagan who was still crying and shacking. She is in shock. He then saw she was clinging to her right hand.

"It's okay Teagan, it is over." Silver assures her. Teagan looks at him and Silver smiles. Teagan sighs as she rest her head on Silver's shoulder, calming down. Silver smiles. "That's it." Silver whispers.

"She was going to cut my right hand off." Teagan whispers and Silver looks at her shock. "She said I can't hack into Eggman's system without it." Teagan adds and Silver sighs.

"It's okay, she won't be back." Silver tells her and Teagan nods. Silver sighs as he stands up, holding her bridal style and walks into the spare room. Then, using his telekinesis, he pulls the covers back and looks at Teagan who looks at him. "What?" Silver asks.

"This." Teagan said, kissing Silver on the lips and Silver goes a bright red, almost dropping Teagan. Teagan smiles and Silver looks at her shock. "Sorry." Teagan whispers. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Teagan said.

"No, it's okay." Silver assures her as he sits her down. Teagan looks at him and Silver sits down on the side of the bed, facing Teagan who sighs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Teagan said.

"Why did you?" Silver asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies as she sits up. "I didn't think, I just did it." Teagan admits and Silver sighs, then pulls Teagan into a kiss. Teagan wraps her arms around his neck. "Stay with me." Teagan whispers, moving over and Silver lies down next to her. Teagan rolls onto her side so she has her back to Silver who lies on his side, facing Teagan and wraps him arm over her waist. "Thank you." Teagan whispers, looking back and Silver smiles.

"You're welcome." Silver said, then blows out the candles and Teagan smiles as face forward and grabs Silver's hand. Silver smiles. "Night." Silver whispers.

"Night." Teagan whispers back as she closes her eyes.

 **This didn't go as I planned… anyway this is meant to be a SilverXTeagan moment but… well it's cute… kinder… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
